


Stay for a Night

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	Stay for a Night

“喂，我买了车了，今天接你兜风。”  
“大冬天的我们去哪里？”  
“跟我走就好了。”

朱正廷很新奇的爬上了蔡徐坤的新车，东摸摸西摸摸，带着好像第一次坐上车的新奇。

“噗，这车有这么新鲜？”蔡徐坤笑了出来，调出歌单开始播放。

“因为是你买的我才看看，别人的我都不稀罕摸。”侧着看后面的朱正廷回过身来，调了调自己的安全带，还不忘调侃他两句：“不容易啊，好不容易考上了驾照，好不容易买了车。”

“什么呀，我是专门选的今天提车。”蔡徐坤敲了敲朱正廷的脑门，音乐告一段落，车厢里静的只有他们俩。  
“对，今天，今天我们认识十年了。”朱正廷趴着车窗看外面，雪忽然落下来，堆积了在右镜上薄薄的一层。

“十年啊……十年你什么感觉。”蔡徐坤问到，歌单缓缓开启了Forever。  
“我们俩，都不年轻了吧。”说着这个话的朱正廷，在车窗上哈出热气，画了一颗爱心。

“今天去哪？”朱正廷又问了，导航说着还要沿当前道路行驶十五公里。“这么远，不会半夜想回大厂吧？”

“你想吗？”蔡徐坤反问到。  
朱正廷摇着头像个拨浪鼓，“从前好像觉得大厂一辈子都不该忘掉，那是我和你，还有很多人的开始。”

“现在反而不太想了，大厂早就变了，那些楼那些床换了一波又一波的人，景色已经模糊，不如留点美好的记忆。”

蔡徐坤伸出右手握住朱正廷的左手。  
手心温热着。  
朱正廷扶上了自己的右手，一下一下的拍打着。

重叠在一起的是现实安稳。  
左手摸右手，好像也没什么悸动。

朱正廷靠着座椅休息，蔡徐坤时而双手握住方向盘，时而把右手自然的放在朱正廷的大腿上。

车身优秀的稳定性和隔音效果，反而让朱正廷想起了屈指可数的几次全团出动，团员、助理一路上都在叽叽喳喳的，偶尔一个摇晃，尖叫此起彼伏。

PPAP时朱正廷把手放在了蔡徐坤的大腿上。  
两个人的心就快蹦了出来。

“在想什么呢？到了，下车。”蔡徐坤按下手刹，引擎熄灭，感应灯自动亮了起来。

朱正廷闭了闭眼，再睁开才适应柔和的光。

“这里？团的别墅？”  
朱正廷有些不确定。别墅灯光从垂下的纱帘里露了出来。  
窗前时常隔着各种颜色的遮光布，他记得他们拍过全团写真，白衬衫牛仔裤，他还带着年幼的五百万和福利。

“……纪念日总要有点仪式感，故地重游，最好不过了。既有回忆取暖，还是现实加温。”蔡徐坤穿上外套。

别墅门打开了，轰隆的音乐声震了出来，不知道是哪位团员对他们挥了挥手。

蔡徐坤先下车回应，顺道绕到朱正廷那侧开门。

按下把手往外拉的一瞬间，朱正廷支住了门。他自下而上望着蔡徐坤，眼角微微挑着，眼角飘着淡淡的红，眼神里纯真透亮着。

“我还以为……你会等不及就在车里搞我。”朱正廷轻声说着，嘴唇上樱桃色的唇彩在蔡徐坤的阴影里异常的亮。

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，便要伏下身子亲吻他。朱正廷却用力推了门，把他隔开了。

他们还是没有牵着手走进那扇门。

主要原因是队友一看到朱正廷就抱在了一起；长款羽绒服的袖子太长；玄关鞋子乱七八糟的要扶着门保持平衡，蔡徐坤分析了一番，这是全是原因。

当晚团里难得的聚了许多人，除了在外地拍戏实在赶不回来的成员，其他人都努力在北京安排了工作，然后给自己找了个来别墅见面的理由。

聊着聊着，说到自己事，有人已经有了稳定的个人生活，有些考虑转到幕后。  
闹到了半夜三点，气氛突然达到了新的高潮。

“朱正廷，煮面了煮面了！一定要吃到你煮的面，回到别墅才完整。”尖叫声出来，“我们是面友！”

不知道谁提前准备了东西，朱正廷打开冰箱的时候，里面塞满了泡面，还有培根鸡蛋青菜西红柿这些泡面之友。

“我烧水你洗菜。”朱正廷也不推脱，撸起袖子开始接水。有人过来洗菜了，有人开始切培根。厨房里仿佛演奏着黎明进行曲，蔡徐坤看了看，插不上手，还是从厨房了绕了出去。

他身边从来都是热闹的，因为他本人就是让人温热的小太阳。  
蔡徐坤支着下巴在看朱正廷的背影。  
从背后抱着他，圈住他的腰，可以到下一个寒冷的地方。

分食的场面热闹而混乱，唯一的疏漏就是橱柜里不再有那么多的食具。

分完以后还缺两个碗，朱正廷还在苦恼，蔡徐坤对他说：“我和你一起用碗吃吧。”

这好像是他们第一次用同一个碗吃饭，你一夹我一夹，二两泡面很快见了底。

“给你吃肉，我今晚已经破戒了。”朱正廷把培根和蛋推到蔡徐坤面前。  
蔡徐坤点点头，却不动筷子。  
朱正廷又推了推，蔡徐坤仍然不动手，张大嘴巴，发出“啊——”的声音。

“多大了，还要喂。”朱正廷埋怨一句，还是给他塞了一块肉  
“29了。”蔡徐坤面不改色的回答，仿佛做出三岁行为的不是他。  
“可是好像这是我们第一次，一起在一个碗里吃饭。”朱正廷继续投喂鸡蛋。

“因为……我们没有时刻在一起啊。”蔡徐坤说话的速度没有被吞咽打断。

“你洗碗吧。”朱正廷没有接着往下听，站起来：“你快洗，有人要先回去了。”

这个团聚本来就意外又突然，最后大家在大厅合了个影，约定下个十年再见。

十年再见，是多长啊。  
可以发生很多事情，然后遗忘。

朱正廷躺在三楼主卧的大床上，两位室友一人在外拍戏未归，一人刚才已经离去赶天亮后的公益活动。

这里也只剩一张床了。

难得的睡了一个自然醒。  
朱正廷睁开眼，望望天花板。  
还以为自己要去赶第一个打歌舞台。  
从这里出发的时刻，并不太多。

楼下已经静悄悄了，别墅的钥匙放在门口，旁边有写好地址的快递单，留言是：最后一个离开的人寄快递还钥匙。

“喂，还有人吗？”朱正廷喊了一声，确认每个房间都空了。  
连停在门口的新车都开走了。

朱正廷郑重的叫了快递，在收件之前锁好了门。  
发出快递，寄往下一个十年。

助理的车很快就到了，朱正廷想了想，先回自己姐姐家，去看看五百万和福利，它们垂垂老矣。

他离开没多久，蔡徐坤的车出现了，他带着新买的早餐回来。

可是他按门铃没有回应，打开手机才发现朱正廷与所有人告别，毫无差别的，在群里用的@。

他有一瞬间想打电话过去质问朱正廷，你怎么不打电话问我还在不在。我给你买了粥，还等了很久为了新出炉的饼干。

可是他为什么要特殊对待自己呢，是忘了，不想，还是——  
不重要了。

他手里还拿着从车里置物箱找到的保险套和润滑油，原来是朱正廷藏进去的。  
可是上面的使用期限只到昨天。

过期不候。  
来时不罔。

下个十年会不会都是星二代的聚会了。  
谁都等不起。

Could you stay with me for another night？

END


End file.
